


die bitch

by maskie



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Gore and murder told from the perspective of Popee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Popee smiled a soft smile that would bring warmth to whomever set eyes upon it as he watched Kedamono sleep. The clown wielded his baseball bat and slammed it down Kedamono's stupid mask, bashing it into his stupid fucking face. The mask broke from the force and it revealed that Kedamono was a hideous purple wolf with black beady eyes, that of a spider's or a mutt reject, a worthless dog with an ugly face.

Kedamono was now brain dead because Popee had hit him so hard. Popee kept bashing his head in until he checked for his heartbeat. The wolf was now surely dead.

Today is a good day. This stupid bitch is never coming back. He deserved to die. Stupid fucking wolf.


	2. fuck you kedamono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popee stabs Kedamono to death

Kedamono was backing away, pleading for Popee to put down the knife. Popee huffed and smiled menacingly at the stupid cunt.

He suddenly lunged at him and then stabbed him in the chest. Kedamono gasped and moaned painfully. Popee's eyes darkened in interest, his mouth watering for more. The clown stabbed him again and again, aiming to stab him in the heart. Kedamono soon fell limp - _dead._  
  
Today is a good day for this bitch to die.


End file.
